Love drug
by wingweever
Summary: It is a normal day in Ikebukero, at least as far as Izaya and Shizuo are concerned. But when a fight ends badly, and they both seek aid from a certain experimenting doctor to patch them up, things go a little to far. Will they ever be able to return to normal, or will this incident change everything in their world forever?


**To all of you who know my work (the tiny few of you who do) I PROMISE I will finish this story by the end of the year….i will work my ass off to make sure I don't just drop it. I can't honestly say it is going to be very long, probably just a few chapters, but I am going to finish it! Ok, just so you know, this is Yaoi…..It WILL HAVE LEMON! Don't like don't read, blah blah blah. Literally, this inspiration struck me in the middle of class and I completely ignored the rest of the lecture to write this on some paper (because I didn't have a computer). I came out of there with ink all over my fingers and the first like 4 pages. So here it goes, please enjoy. Oh right…..**

***insert mechanical voice* I do not own any of the characters, because if I did they would be locked in my basement doing very bad things. **

Ever heard of waking up on the wrong side of the bed? Yeah, well that was Shizuo every morning. As his alarm clock buzzed loudly in his ear he blindly reached out and threw it across the room to smash against a wall. Good thing he stocks up on those. Fumbling at his side table he found his smokes and lighter, and quickly lit one, inhaling the sweet smoke.

He grumbled loud as he sat up, running his free hand through his blond hair. Cigarette still hanging from his lips, he sat up, letting his feet hit the cold wood floor of his room. He placed both hands on his knees and forced himself up onto his feet. He tugged at his black boxers that were bunched in all the wrong places. He walked himself to the small bathroom, leaned on the sink, and stared at his reflection. He let his hand wander over his face, pulling at the skin by his eyes and mouth. Sighing loudly he turned on the water to the shower. Butting out his cigarette and tossing it into the trash bin, he stepped into the shower. He sighed and let the water fall over him, cascading down his tired muscles, and over his worn face. He was only 23, but you would think he is much older…except his temper. Quickly finishing his shower, he stepped out and dried himself off, put on his normal attire, and stared blankly into his fridge. Quickly he grabbed some leftovers from the other night and scarfed them down without heating them. Grabbing his glasses off the table next to the door, he walked out, ready for another day of being 'the strongest person in Ikebukero'. God how he hated that title.

Izaya bolted upright, blinking as he stared at the computer in front of him. The Dollars website still open, even though he was logged out. He sighed, stretched, and ran his hands through his jet black hair.

The front door clicked open and Namie walked in, holing her bag on her shoulder. She looked over at him and sighed.

"You know you have a bed."

"Yes I remember that quite well."

He looked over to her, resting his head on his hand, his customary smirk playing on his lips. He held out his free hand, demanding something from her that she couldn't figure out.

"What?"

"Tea." He said, emphasizing his demand by shaking his hand.

"You have working hands and legs, get your own tea."

He laughed heartily.

"If I wanted to get my own tea every day, I wouldn't have hired you."

Namie grumbled and stormed off to the kitchen.

Izaya grinned and turned his head back to the computer.

"I wonder what my pawns up to this morning."

He signed into the chat room, but frowned when he noticed it was empty. Not a single soul was on, not even his favorite headless rider. He sighed, frown still on, as Namie came back with his tea. She roughly sat it on the desk in front of him, the crossed her arms defiantly. He looked up at her expectantly and smiled innocently. Her hands quickly flew to her hips.

"You can pour it yourself!" She growled out, and marched away.

He pouted, but began to pour it himself, making sure to spill a little here and there for Namie to clean up later.

Namie plopped down on the sofa. She began rummaging through her bag, glancing over at Izaya occasionally. He drank his tea and turned his head to look out the window. What could he do today? Suddenly a thought popped in his wicked mind.

"I think today I just might take a trip down to Ikebukero."

Namie shrugged, showing how little she cared. Izaya set down his cup quickly as he jumped up, glad to get out and have fun with his favorite monster. Grabbing his coat he ran out the front door, leaving Namie to clean up his desk. He pulled out his phone and checked the time. 11:35 a.m. Wow, he slept in, but he knew his Shizu-chan would be out of his apartment by now. Most likely he was with Tom wandering around Ikebukero. It wouldn't be hard to get his attention.

With the wicked grin, he put his hands in his pockets and walked out onto the sunny streets.

Shizuo grumbled, pulling another smoke from his pack as he glared through his purple sunglasses down at the scum that was his next job. He could hear Tom next him, talking calmly to the guy, like that ever did any good. Tom signaled for Shizuo to do his job.

"Nicely." He **added**.

Shizuo made a small "che" noise and grabbed the guy by hair. He forced them up and punched him in the face, forcing him to go flying backwards. Quickly Tom ran over to the guy as Shizuo took another drag of his cigarette. Suddenly a scent hit his nose that was unmistakable.

"God, it fucking smells."

"You must really be a dog if you can smell me all the way over here."

Shizuo turned abruptly to the sound of Izaya's voice. Growling, He began running towards him.

"**Izaya!"**

Izaya grinned and pulled out his switchblade, jumping as Shizuo jumped toward him, just out of his reach. He managed to get a small cut in Shizuo's typical bartender outfit, and he knew as soon as Shizuo saw it that he would throw a fit. Izaya course had to point it out.

"You know you got a little something right here…" He pointed to the spot he cut. Shizuo glared down and screamed angrily. Izaya giggled and began the chase. Ran until he heard the telltale metal crunch that caused him to turn and see Shizuo picking up a lamp post and continuing the chase.

"Oh, now this is getting fun!"

Suddenly Shizuo made a swing, but Izaya jumped just in time to not only miss the lamppost aiming for his head, but jump onto the lamppost and crouched there… Just watching Shizuo's confused face as to where the little demon went.

"You know, Shizu-chan, it isn't very nice to play so mean. I mean, what if that actually hit me? I'd be dead!"

Shizuo turned his head toward Izaya and glared.

"I don't even think that would kill you, damn flea!"

Izaya placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt. Suddenly the long post was moving and he had to jump and rolled to avoid being hit. Izaya grinned back and began running again.

He made a sharp turn as soon as he thought he was out of Shizuo's line of sight. The alley was dark, despite it being the middle of the day. However, he jumped and turned when he heard running steps behind him. He turned a moment too late as his legs were kicked out from under him, the metal pole crunching his small frame. He held in his cry and quickly reached into his pocket and pulled out one of his many replacement blades for his switchblade and chucked it in the direction of the attacker. Heard the howl as it, but he didn't relish as he quickly hid himself behind a pile of trash. The footsteps faded as Shizuo yelled one last threat of the now hidden Izaya.

Izaya sighed in relief and began to assess the damage to his legs. His left leg looked fine, though it will definitely have some bruising, but his right leg was obviously broken. The calf portion was twisted inward and it was painful to move. He hit his head against the brick next to him, berating himself for getting caught by that monster. Usually he was more careful than that. Perhaps it was the lack of sleep in a proper bad or perhaps, well he didn't know…

"Well, at least I know what hit him. If only I could have seen the look on his face when I did. That would've been utterly priceless!"

Slowly he stood, wincing at the pain, and began making his way to the apartment of certain crazy Doctor that could reset this.

Shizuo held his bleeding shoulder. He already pulled the knife from his shoulder and tossed it back into the alley. He walked back into the busy street and saw and out of breath Tom finally catching up to him. Tom put his hands on his knees and let his head hang as he caught his breath. Shizuo walked up to him, blood now dripping down his sleeve, staining his shirt. Tom finally looked up and couldn't hold back his shock.

"Hey man! You need to go to the hospital!"

"I'm fine."

"What part of bleeding profusely from the shoulder constitutes fine?"

Shizuo attempted to shrugged, but winced at the pain.

"Come on, let's get you patched up."

Tom grabbed Shizuo's good arm and began to lead him back towards Tom's car. Shizuo pulled his hand back and sighed.

"I got it, I got it. I'll go get patched. I don't need a babysitter for this."

Shizuo began to head in the opposite direction much to Tom's dismay. Tom grumbled, shoved his hands in his pockets and went back to work. Shizuo walked for a bit until he came to the high-rise of a certain black market Doctor. Sighing, he entered and took the elevator up to Shinra's apartment. Begrudgingly he knocked on the door with his good hand, and leaned against the door frame, blood dripping onto the tile doorway. He heard Shinra shout inside.

"Celty can you get the door?"

He heard the soft padding of the biker's feet and the door was slowly opened. He looked at Celty's helmeted head and nodded.

"Just me, no need for the headgear."

She nodded, but then noticed his wound. She flinched back and pulled out her PDA, typing quickly.

"Did Izaya do that!?"

"Good guess."

Her head turned toward the living room as she heard a yelp and a berating from Shinra.

"Stop moving and it won't be so bad!"

"You are truly a sadist Shinra. It will hurt No matter how much I move or don't."

Shizuo flinched at the familiar voice and was instantly sent into a rage. He stormed past Celty into the living room to see Izaya sitting on the couch, his arms resting on the back, with Shinra at his feet. Shizuo was behind the couch, so he couldn't see the damage he had inflicted.

"**Izaya!**"

Okay, so this was the first chapter of this and you obviously all know where this is going to go now, I'm not gonna lie. I promise I will not stop writing this any time soon, I actually have the first seven or so chapters finished, so… I'm trying to make this story as believable as possible, based off of the characters, only because there are those haters out there who question this pairing as I do ( as much as I like it). I'm going to warn that after the next chapter The characters get a little out of character. It's not completely out of character, it's just that, well, you'll see…


End file.
